


Valentines in the Time of Bad Dinosaur Puns

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluffy, M/M, nerds, they're dorks okay this fic is literally them just being dorks, valentines day!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi hides comic-sans font valentine cards around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines in the Time of Bad Dinosaur Puns

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the adorable tumblr user haikyuu-for-lifekyuu for the prompt and for being an awesome beta for this story!!! Happy valentines everyone! -Cat

prompt “Oh! Can you do something where Tadashi leaves those really shitty comic sans Valentine's Day cards for Kei to find?”

 

* * *

 

Tadashi was absolutely in love with Valentine’s day. He loved the idea of a day where all he got to do was tell the person he loved how much he loved him. Tadashi usually took Kei out to dinner or made food at home and set everything up to be special and romantic. He wrote little love notes and left them for Kei the entire week leading up to Valentine’s, and on the actual day, there was candle-lit rooms, flowers and classy music were all included. He liked going all out to make sure Kei knew he loved him. Well, he tried to do that most days, but especially on Valentine’s day.

Kei, however, was not one for big displays, and realizing this, Tadashi tried to tone it down a little this year. Suga’s advice from nearly a year ago rang in his ears, “ _When you love someone, and you want to show that, try making it tailored for what they love, too.”_ While that made perfect sense, Valentine’s was for both of them...so, he would compromise. They wouldn’t have a fancy meal, but there was no way in hell Kei was escaping Valentine’s day without some level of embarrassment. So Tadashi sat down and started scrolling the internet, printing things off every so often. He then trimmed up the sides and set about hiding his Valentine’s surprises.

 

Kei came home to a fairly quiet apartment, which was unexpected, considering it was Valentine’s Day. Tadashi usually did something borderline ridiculous. Kei usually ended up with a red face, but plenty of kisses from Tadashi (which was the one part of Valentines he didn’t mind--extra kisses.) But it looked like the house was empty, and he was disappointed. He wasn’t overly disappointed at the lack of crazy lovey-doveyness, but definitely wished that Tadashi was home. He must have had to pick up an extra shift tonight Kei knew that the flower shop where Tadashi worked always got especially busy around any holiday, but Valentine's obviously took the cake. He sighed and moseyed to the kitchen, opening the fridge to scrounge for food (he prayed Tadashi left him leftovers or something.) A slip of folded up paper fell to the floor, seemingly coming from the fridge. He stooped down and picked it up, curious. He unfolded the paper to find two poorly drawn stegosauruses, reading;

_StegosaurME + StegosaurYOU = StegosaurUS!_

Kei blinked at it in confusion, blood rushing to his face. There was a rustle around the corner, but he assumed it was the cat, so he paid it no mind. He wasn’t entirely sure why Tadashi had left that note in the fridge, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the only strange thing he’d find.

He looked through the fridge only to find more notes, in what he now recognized as the horrific comic-sans font.

_You’re dino-mite! ;)_

_I’m raptor round your finger!_

One of them just fucking read, “ _Rawr._ ” And that was it: He actually snorted at that one. _What the fuck, Tadashi?_ He shook his head, more amused than anything.

Kei shook his head and plopped down on the couch, holding his collection of horrible Valentine’s Day cards in his hands and just stared at them for a while, chewing on his lip. He picked up his phone, and tried texting Tadashi, to no avail.

He turned his phone over in his hands a few times, contemplating. He called Tadashi, but immediately hung up. If Tadashi could talk, he would just text back. Grumbling, he got up from the couch and went to at least change into his pyjamas; if Tadashi took a closing shift it would be another few hours at least. There was no way in hell he was going to wait that long in his horrifically uncomfortable uniform.

He turned the corner to check in the bedroom and bumped into Tadashi, who was standing in the doorway.

“Dammit Kei! You got home before I finished hiding all of them!” Tadashi laughed, his own hands were full of comic-sans valentines.

“You were here?! The whole time?” Kei muttered, one eyebrow arched high.

“Yep!” Tadashi smirked, “I heard you snort at them, you big nerd! I knew dinosaurs were the way to go!”

Kei’s face was a lovely shade of strawberry red, even as he huffed and tried to brush it off coolly. Tadashi just smiled and kissed Kei’s cheek, “Come on, let’s order-in dinner tonight.”

Tadashi took Kei’s hand as they went back to the living room to order the food. They then slumped on the couch to wait for the food. Their doorbell was broken, so they had to stay close to the door or potentially never get their food after all. They kissed sometimes, but mostly they just talked, like they always did when they were both home. They talked about the ridiculous customers they got at their jobs, or the funny old lady in the apartment next to their who always played the saxophone until exactly 9:13pm every sunday (she also had a tendency to say outrageous things, so they talked about that) and and they talked about each other too. Tadashi gave Kei a dramatic reading of the Valentines Cards he didn’t find, and they exchanged all sorts of compliments and kisses.

They talked for hours and hours, which was a rare occurrence in their busy lives, but Valentines was special, so they sacrificed some sleep for to make it so. Tadashi was mostly asleep by around one in the morning, much to Kei’s disappointment. But once Tadashi started mumbling, his disappointment evaporated.

“Ha-ppy Valentines day, Kei.” Tadashi mumbled, curling into him while they sat on the couch. “I love you.”

Kei smiled softly and murmured into Tadashi’s hair, “Happy Valentines, Tadashi. I love you too.”


End file.
